<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine’s waltz by Kat_ie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458530">Valentine’s waltz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_ie/pseuds/Kat_ie'>Kat_ie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDENTITY V, idv, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Identity V - Freeform, Took me 2 days to write, idv - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_ie/pseuds/Kat_ie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown letter was slipped under Y/N’s door. It read ‘ Joseph Desaulniers ‘</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also sorry if this is a little short/ rushed  i was trying to publish before February 15th</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joseph Desaulniers/ reader, Joseph Desaulniers/ you, Joseph/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine’s waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Dear Y/N,</p>
<p>I hope this letter finds you in good health. We haven’t spoken in so long after our last interaction.</p>
<p>I didn’t find you in the manor, so I hope to reach you by letter. </p>
<p>Mary informed you concerning the ball happening tonight, correct? I hope she did.</p>
<p>Wear blue tonight mon amour, I would like to match with you. </p>
<p>I'm certain you will look astonishing, similar to the stars that shimmer in the night sky. </p>
<p>They are always so lovely </p>
<p>Love,<br/>
Joseph “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘ That’s right the last time we talked… I sorta kept hitting him with pallets ‘ Y/n laughed as they read the letter; placing it down on the nightstand. The photographer was an interesting man, formal yet exact. No one ever knows what is on his mind.In any case, him contacting anybody was uncommon, and simply ever connected with individuals he profoundly trusted. The hunters, and Y/n.</p>
<p>Y/n and Joseph met each other in a match, they were decoding as Joseph chaired their spirit in his camera world. Once camera world time was up, the photographer realized his mistake. Y/n was too lovely to even think about chairing, not to mention hurt. After that the two of them turned out to be best friends. Hell even lovers.</p>
<p>Every year on February 14th, a ball was hosted between the survivors and hunters. It was a way to spend time with each other, without playing a match. Both parties can dance, eat, etc, overall a good time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n made their way to the closet, in search of something blue; upon Joseph’s request. Getting dressed, and all prettied up. On their way to the ground floor, they were met by Michiko who was assisting Helena with adjusting her dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ There you go darling- Oh! Hello there Y/n! You look quite stunning tonight. “ exclaimed Michiko. A thank you bow was gestured towards her. “ You look pretty tonight as well! “ A gentle smile brushed across Michiko’s face. Y/n and michiko were pretty much friends from the start. Both were in a match with each other on their first game, surprisingly; a first time hunter and a new survivor make good friends. Not once in the 3 years since they have been friends have they fought. Except this one time they argued on what flowers emma should have planted in the shared garden between both manors; they settled on bell flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ So what's up between you and Joseph? You two haven’t spoken in awhile? ``  '' I kept stunning him with the pallets and made him upset. “ Y/n snickered recollecting their connection with Joseph. The photographer was in his camera world with Y/n as they kited, he kept getting hit; pallet after pallet after pallet. A total of 6 pallets. Joseph didn’t converse with Y/n for 3 months, regardless of whether they were companions he simply didn't talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours pass and it’s now time for the event to start. Toward the start, each side adhered to their own gathering until they got settled with one another.Yes both the survivors and hunters knew each other pretty well but still, some people held some grudges. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The occasion was facilitated in the house where the entirety of the matches/games were organized. Essentially base camp.The building was beautifully decorated with white and gold decorations that contrasted with the wood stained walls, a waterfall in the middle of the room, a candy station, as well as a bar where Demi can prepare a few drinks. Furthermore, obviously, classical music playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Bonjour mon amour, tu es magnifique ce soir “ The photographer held his hand out to Y/n with a delicate smile all over. “ Thank you Joseph, I can say the same for you. “ A small blush brushed across both of their faces. Y/n was unexpectedly pulled outside, and taken to a dock on a little lake on the property. The music can still be heard from outside the building, as the stars glistened in the night sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both hand in hand, they began to waltz all through the dock to the music out of sight. His icy-blue eyes, fair skin, white hair, his fine features; they were all too perfect. Surprisingly, Joseph was a good dancer; he must have taken lessons when he was little. The same can be said for Y/n. Every step taken was perfect and well thought out, not one slip up occurred. It was a dance of passion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joseph stopped in his tracks, held Y/n’s hands, and pulled them close. ” bonne Saint Valentin chérie, je t'aime tellement. “</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>